Blood
by Kokiri-Kilik
Summary: Whilst cleaning the 3rd Music Room, Haruhi cuts herself on some glass. Haruhi still hasn't confessed, and Hikaru is getting tired of it. He gives her some advice... TamaHaru. Fluff. RxR.


**AN: This is a bit off a throw-off. This fic takes place **_**after**_** chapter 80, but Haruhi hasn't confessed and neither has Tamaki. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Though, I do own this idea that struck me in the middle of the night whilst watching Futurama. **

"I hate cleaning," Hikaru complained aloud as he picked up a pillow from the sleek tile of the 3rd Music Room. "Why can't we just get maids or something?"

Haruhi turned to Hikaru. She sighed. "It's your fault, you know." She was remembering the event from ten minutes ago. Luckily, the ladies had left already. "You didn't _have_ to corner me and tick off Tamaki-senpai. I think you and Kaoru are a bit unfair to him, truthfully."

Hikaru gasped. "You're no fun, Haruhi! You _always_ side with Tono now!" he whined. Haruhi shrugged and said, "You know why. I'm just glad Tamaki-senpai got to see his mother. He was so happy." Haruhi smiled at the memory. Tamaki running to his mother, hugging her, and bravely saying good bye. After, he had come directly back to Haruhi and held her hand again. She flushed as she remebered this. Then, they had gone back to school normally without words passed. Haruhi was partially upset at this. She wanted to tell Tamaki how she felt so badly... She needed courage. After all, it was only a week since the reunion. She still had time before someone else approached her; hopefully.

Haruhi just sighed and picked up some broken tea cups. She was glad that the host club were back as one again. She was also glad that Tamaki hadn't called her his daughter in over 2 months. As she walked over to a table, Tamaki popped up next to her and she jumped. The cups went flying in the air at Haruhi's sudden surprise, and Tamaki gasped. The cups landed on the floor in a shatter, taking Haruhi with them.

Tamaki looked alert. "Haruhi!" he exclaimed. "I am so sorry! Oh, my gosh, you have a cut!" Tamaki was staring at the long, deep red line that ran a track down Haruhi's arm. She inhaled as she looked at it. Tamaki dropped down next to her. "Does it hurt?" he asked, picking up Haruhi's arm ever so carefully.

"No, not really. I'm fine, senpai, it wasn't your fault." Haruhi looked to Tamaki and half smiled. He smiled back and Haruhi felt herself heat up. Tamaki put his face closer to the wound for further inspection.

"It looks deep," he whispered. Haruhi's heart lurched as his warm breath bounced off of her soft skin. "Tell me when it hurts, alright?" Tamaki instructed, looking to Haruhi, still holding her arm limply. "I'm going to run my finger along the cut, just tell me when it stings you and I will stop." Haruhi nodded and Tamaki's slender finger slowly, softly, ran up Haruhi's arm. They both were not aware at the 5 pairs of eyes on them. "Ow!" Haruhi suddenly screamed. Tamaki blushed.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"You just put your finger on a place where it stung. It's okay."

Tamaki chuckled. "Good, you scared me! Would you like me to walk you to the nurse?"

Before Haruhi could say _'you don't have to'_, Hikaru pushed Tamaki out of the way and put his mouth to Haruhi's ear.

"Listen to me!" he whispered. "Now's your chance to confess to Tono, so take it. I'm tired of watching you two act like a couple, when you're not. Now, let him walk you to the nurse! No one is in the hallways, they're clear. School's ended. Now, go!" Hikaru bounced up and pulled Haruhi up from her other arm.

"Would you still like to go to the nurse? I didn't kill your arm, did I?" Tamaki started panicking. "Don't die, arm! We must take you to the nurse!" Tamaki took Haruhi's other hand and walked with her out of the music room. Haruhi smiled at Tamaki's playfulness.

The two walked slowly down the hallway, hand-in-hand. Haruhi began an inner mind war. _Tell him your feelings!_ A Hikaru-sounding voice demanded._ Don't make me come out there!_ **I'm not ready. What if he rejects me?** Haruhi thought back to the Hikaru-voice. _He won't! If he does, he'd be an idiot._ **I am only a commoner. No **_**extremely**_** handsome, rich, charming guy like Tamaki-senpai would fall for me.**_ I did!_ The Hikaru-voice complained. **Well,** the Haruhi-voice began. **If I do confess to Tamaki-senpai, and he rejects me-** _Which he wooon't!_ The Hikaru-voice chanted. **As I was saying...** The Haruhi-vioce restarted. **Then you have to stop bothering me about my feelings for him. And you can't do anything unnecessary. **_Fine!_

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said. Her voice was shaking and Tamaki stopped walking.

"Yes? Is your arm dying?"

"N-no.. I have to tell you something." Haruhi looked to the ground, flushing.

"Me too..." Tamaki said. "Mon amour."

Haruhi didn't know the French he spoke, but she'd heard him say something like that before. Ah, yes; mon ami, my friend, to Kyoya. _Amour..._ Haruhi wondered to herself. _What does _that_ mean?_ She had studied French in her middle school years, and only remembered some of it. She'd definately heard _mon amour_ before.

"Y-you go first, then..." Haruhi said, looking to Tamaki.

Tamaki gripped both of Haruhi's hands and knelt down. "Je t'aime."

Haruhi, as much as it surprised herself, remebered what those words meant. "Moi aussi, je t'aime." Haruhi even remembered what to say in return. (**AN: Mon amour is my love, Je t'aime is I love you, and Moi aussi, je t'aime is I love you too.) **

Tamaki looked partially startled. "You don't mean, like, a father-daughter love, right?" Tamaki asked with a raised, worried voice.

"I told you I don't think of you as a father, senpai." Haruhi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So you mean what you said? You really, really do?"

"Yes. Please, don't make me change my mind..." Haruhi teased.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist, careful of her bleeding arm. "I love you!"

Haruhi smiled. "I know. Can we go to the nurse now? I think my cut is getting infected..."

"Oh!" Tamaki shouted as he came into reality. "Right! First thing's first, though." Haruhi cocked her head. Tamaki leaned down toward Haruhi, moving closer to her brushed his lips to Haruhi's. "Sorry," he said once they parted. "I felt it was necessary! After all, we _are_ in love with each other." Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he spoke those words.

Haruhi smiled "It is okay." Tamaki grabbed her hand again as they headed toward the nurse's office.

**Yes. Thank you for reading. Sorry for a...fluffy ending. I have never been good with endings. Thanks. R&R, please! **

**P.S: This was not my best effort. I had around 45 minutes to write this and I wanted it done. Not to mention, I'm on vacation so I don't have Microsoft Word.**


End file.
